


Birthday Girl

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has plans for Kate's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

‘’Go. Just go and enjoy yourself. I’ll be back in an hour to pick you and George up again.’’

‘’You won’t join us?’’ Kate asked, slightly disappointed. ‘’It’s my birthday. I want you to come with me.’’

William sighed. ‘’I’m really sorry, honey, I wish I could. But you just as well as I do that tomorrow is the first of my exams. And I have to pass if I want that pilot job, so I have to study.’’

Kate nodded. She knew. ‘’Alright,’’ she said at last. George and I will go together. You go and study.’’ She kissed him and got out of the car. When she slammed George’s door with more force than necessary, William knew she was pissed off because he ditched her on her birthday. But it would all be worth it.

‘’Have fun!’’ he called after his wife and son. They were going to enjoy themselves on the Sandringham estate for a while, whilst he was going to ‘study.’ When he got back to their own home, Anmer Hall, he already saw a familiar car parked on the drive way.

‘’Hi!’’ William yelled, when he opened the frontdoor.

‘’William! Good to see you again.’’ James hugged him.

‘’Hi James!’’ William greeted Kate’s family. Pippa was already busy putting up the celebrations and Michael was wrapping the last of the presents. ‘’Where’s Carole?’’ he asked.

Pippa chuckled. ‘’Where do you think she is?’’

William grinned and made his way to the kitchen.

‘’Everything going according to schedule?’’ he asked, beaming at his mother-in-law.

‘’Darling! I hope Kate’s wasn’t too disappointed when you dropped her.’’

‘’Only a bit,’’ he answered. ‘’She already was pissed because you lot hadn’t called this morning, so she is under the impression this is the worst birthday ever.’’

This of course, wasn’t true, and Kate knew it. She and George had great fun, strolling on the grounds. It had rained a lot the last couple of days and George was jumping up and down in every pool he could find, dragging twitches and branches behind him. This morning, William had made her breakfast in bed and had given her a enormous bouquet of her favourite flowers. Promising he would give her more gifts during afternoon tea, as per tradition, he had already placed a small package on the breakfast tray. It was a picture of their last ultrasound, framed and all. She had put it on her nightstand, really wanting to meet their new little bundle of joy. George had given her a gift as well. Yesterday, he and William had been busy in his study, and they hadn’t allowed Kate to enter. Now she knew why: George had made her a painting, and on her asking who it was, he said ‘’You, Mummy.’’ Blaming her emotions on the pregnancy hormones, Kate couldn’t help but choke up when she unwrapped this. George had looked really proud.

But still, she’d really loved if William were with her now, knowing how much he would enjoy this. She checked her watch and noticed it was time to get back again. ‘’Come on, Georgie, Daddy’s waiting for us.’’

‘’Dad!’’ George cried, running ahead of his mother, already spotting the familiar car.

—

Pippa’s phone chirped. ‘’They’re here!’’ she said. ‘’Let’s go to the kitchen.’’

Just as she closed the kitchen door, the one in the living room was being opened.

‘’Cake!’’ George exclaimed enthusiastically.

William grinned. ‘’In a little while, sweetie. First, we have another gift for Mummy, remember?’’

‘’I thought I would receive that at tea time?’’ Kate asked.

‘’Well, it’s already finished,’’ William said.

Kate noticed the celebrations put up in the living room. ‘’You did this?’’ she asked. ‘’While we were away?’’

‘’No.’’

Kate gave him a strict look. ‘’You called somebody to do this? You lazy bastard.’’ But she smiled none the less, appreciating the effort.

‘’Your present is in the kitchen,’’ William gestured. ‘’Have a look.’’

Not knowing what he was playing at, Kate apprehensively opened the door. Her parents and siblings rushed to hug her.

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’’

When Kate had kissed them all, she turned to look at William.

You bastard, she mouthed silently, but her eyes spoke differently.

William only winked at her. ‘’Who wants cake?’’


End file.
